Gakuen Hetalia
by Neola.20
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia no es un instituto normal, esta lleno de delincuentes de todo tipo...Fail Summary. USUK, otras parejas.Mi primer trabajo.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, aquí mi primer fic de mi vida, primera vez que escribo, así que por favor no sean duras conmigo. (Por favor~~)**

**Lo hice del anime/manga que me a tenido loca por más de medio año, y por supuesto con mi pareja favorita (a la cual se le va a agregar otras parejas que me gustan jejeje)**

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ****son propiedad de**_** Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

**Prologo:**

Gakuen Hetalia no es un instituto normal, sólo algunas personas pueden asistir a tan "prestigiosa" escuela. Estas personas afortunadas que pueden asistir a este Instituto no son hijos de grandes millonarios, o alumnos con un gran coeficiente intelectual, tampoco personas especiales con algún poder especial. No. Los alumnos que pueden asistir a tan prestigiosa institución educacional son delincuentes.

Así es, Gakuen Hetalia es un instituto que alberga a todos aquellos delincuentes juveniles que después de haber cometido una larga serie de delitos son mandados a esta institución por sus familias o, inclusive, son mandados por los gobiernos de sus países.

Entre estos alumnos, hay delincuentes cuyo prontuario de delitos van desde peleas dentro de su anterior colegio, pasando con golpes hacia profesores y compañeros, y destrucción del mismo colegio. Pero también hay alumnos más peligrosos acusados de homicidios y violación. Estos alumnos deben aprender convivir, a respetarse y reformarse para que vuelvan a ser buenos sujetos sociales.

En conclusión, Gakuen Hetalia más que un instituto normal es una "cárcel" especial, la cual esta ubicada en una zona aislada de cualquier ciudad, donde sus presos-alumnos deben aprender el valor de la vida.

¡Bienvenidos a Gakuen Hetalia!

* * *

Este es el Prologo no más, en seguida subiré el Primer capitulo.

Cualquier reclamo, comentario, o…. cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, dejen un review por favor.

Bye~

¡Gracias por leer!

P.d. Acepto ayuda para el titulo, fallo siempre en poner uno…;_;


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí primer Capitulo.**

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

Es primavera en Gakuen Hetalia, lo que significa la llegada de nuevos alumnos de Primer año. A diferencia del año anterior, los alumnos nuevos son "menos" peligrosos que los que ahora están en Segundo año. Pero si estos alumnos son tan variados y distintitos como todos los que llegan a Gakuen Hetalia. Por ellos, no es tan raro ver alumnos de distintas nacionalidades, portes o razas, pero la gran mayoría son hombres, siendo las mujeres muy pocas pero iguales de peligrosas que cualquiera de los hombres.

Entre los alumnos de Primer año, se encuentra uno muy especial, un alumno que se cree un "héroe", Alfred F. Jones es su nombre y con ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio, además con sus gafas y con ese particular mechón que parece desafiar a la gravedad. Este americano, como si fuera un niño curioso, fue a investigar el instituto que seria su hogar durantes los próximo 3 años.

- De verdad, es muy grande este colegio…- murmuro para si mismo, no fijándose por donde caminaba, chocando con otra persona.

- ¡Lo siento!- se apresuro a decir al americano. El joven con el cual choco era un chico con los rasgos propios de un asiático, con su cabello negro corto y sus ojos del mismos color

- N-no, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa…Sumimasen- el chico hizo una reverencia y se proponía a salir, pero el americano lo detuvo antes que se fuera.

- Oye, ¿eres de primer año?

- S-si…

- ¡Eso es bueno! Yo también… me caes bien, _Do you want to be my friend? (1)_

- ¡¿E-eh?! A-amigo… pero si ni se cual es tu nombre…

- ¡Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, soy un Hero! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Honda Kiku…

-Oh Honda, que extraño nombre…

- ¡No! Es Kiku, Honda es mi apellido.

- Ohh, que raro…._Well_, Kiku, ¿por qué te mandaron aquí?

- eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir que pequeño hombre japonés la pregunta le sorprendió a ser muy repentina.

- Quiero decir, ahora que somos amigos nos podemos decir la razón, no hay nada de que puedas avergonzarte-

Kiku no sabia que contestar, la verdad no sabia si decirle o no, no es que haya hecho algo muy malo, pero es que recién se conociera, y aunque ese americano ya le había hecho su amigo en menos de un minuto, el no era una persona muy sociable…

- Yo, yo… que no hice gran cosa, la verdad, solo me mandaron a Gakuen Hetalia por precaución…- trataba de contestar el japonés, con el rostro sonrojado.

Alfred al ver como su nuevo amigo se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba, decidió decirle su razón de por qué estar ahí. A fin de cuentas él era un héroe y debía ayudar a Kiku que se veía en problemas.

- Mmm, ¿que tal si te cuento primero mi razón? La verdad yo tampoco hice gran cosa, golpee a un profesor, ¡es que estaba tratando mal a un compañero, y como el héroe que soy no iba a dejar que continuase!... lo malo es que soy muy fuerte y no medí mi fuerza en el golpe, bueno, LOS golpes. El profesor fue a dar al hospital un poco grave, y mi papá se enojo y como castigo me mando aquí… ¡¿verdad que es ridículo?!, no es que yo hubiese querido que el profesor fuera a dar al hospital, mi papá no tenia ninguna razón para mandarme aquí, sólo me dijo "¡Tienes que aprender a controlar esa monstruosa fuerza que tienes…" o algo así…- Termino de explicar el americano, Kiku se sorprendió con la historia de Alfred, y en el fondo le tuvo simpatía.

- La verdad, Jones-san, yo no cometí un gran delito, pero si fue un gran problema el que cause…- empezó a explicar el hombre japonés, tal vez motivado por el relato de Alfred, el cual le hizo contar su historia- …yo soy un Hacker, en un rato de aburrimiento y rebeldía, decidí meterme al sistema computacional de mi antigua escuela y, bien…. cambie algunas cosas importantes. No me descubrieron al principio, por lo que seguí haciéndolo, no sólo con el sistema computacional de mi escuela, sino con las de toda mi ciudad, esto causo gran pánico y descontrol. Al final, me descubrieron, dijeron que podía ser muy peligroso para al futuro, por lo que el gobierno convenció a mi familia para que me mandaran aquí… eso fue lo que hice- Termino el japonés de explicar, esperaba la reacción de Alfred, por lo que se sentía un poco nervioso, ¿Qué pasaba si no aceptaba lo que hizo?, ¿si ya no quería ser su amigo?, preguntas así pasaron por la cabeza del chico.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso?- pregunto el americano, como que puso más nervioso a Kiku, el cual respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¡¡GENIAL!! Wow, primera vez que conozco un hacker. Sip, definitivamente serás mi amigo.- contento Alfred cuya excitación era tanta, que si hubiese tenido cola de perro, esta se hubiese estado moviendo como loca…

* * *

Después de esta presentación, ambos chicos fueron al interior de los edificios donde se hacían las clases, ya que estas fueron elegidas, quedando Alfred y Kiku en el mismo salón. La sala A.

En el salón A, habían aproximadamente 20 personas, las cuales eran en su mayoría de distintas nacionalidades, como los dos hermanos gemelos que eran italianos, o un gigante rubio que era alemán (y daba miedo) o un chico que se ve muy amable el cual el lituano, el cual estaba acompañado por dos chicos más, uno que parecía tiritar mucho y venia de Letonia, y el otro que se veía muy intelectual que provenía de Estonia, entre otros compañeros. La clase se veía muy normal.

Luego de las presentaciones, el maestro que parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera quedar dormido y estaba con un gato en su hombro (si, un gato…) les explico que en un rato más seria la ceremonia de bienvenida, para luego decidir los compañeros que compartirían habitación, cosa que asusto a todos, menos a Alfred, que no entendía la razón de por qué asustarse, la verdad el estaba emocionado por eso. Pero, al final de la hora decidió preguntarle a su amigo Kiku.

-Oye Kiku, ¿por qué se asustaron cuando dijeron lo de los compañeros de habitación?

-Jones-san, ¿a caso no sabes?

- No, no lo sé… y deja de llamarme _Jones-san, _llámame Alfred.

-Esta bien, Alfred-san. La verdad es que la elección de compañero de habitación es a la suerte y no sólo participan aquí los de primer año, Segundo y tercer año que no tengan compañero también participan, por lo que hay un posibilidad de que tu compañero pueda ser de algún año superior.

-Mmmm, sigo sin entender…- dijo con un pequeño puchero Alfred.

- Alfred-san, eso significa que te puede tocar con un estudiante muy conflictivo y peligroso, especialmente si te toca con uno de los de segundo año.-

- Ya veo… Parece que sabes mucho de los otros alumnos.

-Si, cunado se decidió que viniese aquí, me informe muy bien.

Ante esto Alfred, se vio sorprendido, el ni siquiera se preocupo. Otros compañeros que estaban escuchando la conversación, se acercaron, el primero en hablar fue uno de los italianos, el cual se veía más amable que su hermano.

-Ve~ El abuelito me dijo que hay que tener cuidado con algunos de los de segundo, pero que no todos eran malos ve~ -Feliciano dijo viéndose un poco asustado.

-Feliciano-san tiene razón, no sólo con los de segundo, algunos de tercero tampoco son muy buenos. La verdad según mis investigaciones son tres las personas más peligrosas de Gakuen Hetalia…

-Pero eso no significa que los demás no lo sean, sólo hay que tener cuando con estos tres- agrego el chico estonio, cuyo nombre era Eduard.

-¿y-y cuales serian esas p-personas?- pregunto tímidamente Raivis.

-Bien, le diré, pero ustedes no se enteraron por mi- dijo finalmente Kiku- el primero, esta en tercer año, la verdad el debió haber salido el año pasado, pero no se reformo, por lo que se decidió dejarlo repitiendo un año, su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, el es fácilmente reconocible, por su cabello muy rubio, casi blanco y sus ojos color rojo. Por lo que averigüé el llego aquí por haber pertenecido a una banda muy peligrosa en su país, Alemania, y por haber golpeado a todos los profesores y compañeros que quisieron ayudarlo, se dice que hasta en problemas de droga estuvo metido. Él es una persona muy violenta y explosiva, tanto así, que el año pasado sólo por chocar con él un chico fue mandado al hospital muy grave.-

Después que Kiku terminara su explicación, se escuchaba mucho murmullo, Feliciano, Lovino y Raivis se veían muy asustados.

- El segundo es más peligroso, pero es menos explosivo y violento, claro siempre que no lo molestes, su nombre es Ivan Braginski, él es ruso, se le reconoce por su pelo rubio claro y sus ojos violetas, además de ser muy alto y andar siempre, aun en verano, con un bufanda. El esta en segundo año casi siempre se le ve solo, eso es porque es muy bipolar, en un momento es amable, generalmente cuando tiene un girasol en sus manos, pero cuando tiene su tubería o una botella de vodka, se transforma totalmente. Las circunstancias por las que llego aquí son muy raras, se dice que era un alumno muy ejemplar allá en su escuela en Rusia, pero que un día de repente se descontrolo y le pego a un profesor, y a todos que quisieron detenerlo, incluso a la policía, después de esto quemo la escuela, estando todavía personas en su interior….por esto murieron al menos unas 10 personas…-

Después de esto todo estaban sorprendidos, sabían que habían personas que habían sido culpable de asesinato, pero pensaban que eran sólo suposiciones, nada comprobado. Todos tenían miedo ante estos, incluso el autodenominado héroe. Debido a que nadie decía nada, Kiku siguió con su explicación.

- El tercero también esta en segundo año. No hay mucha información de él, pero la que hay es suficiente para hacerlo el más peligroso. No se mucho de él, pero su nombre es Arthur Kirkland, el viene de Inglaterra, es tal vez el único que esta acusado de homicidio directo, él mato a un profesor. La razón por esto no se sabe, pero no contento con esto, luego con su banda de delincuentes, quemo la escuela, por suerte no había nadie adentro. Debido a la gravedad de estos crímenes el debió ser juzgado, pero su familia es muy influyente, por ello fue mandado aquí. Más sobre él no sé. Gomenasai…

Después de un rato de silencio, Ludwig se atrevió a hablar

-Pero, ¿Por qué no hay mucha información de él?

-eso es porque el es el Presidente del Centro de Alumnos de Gakuen Hetalia- contento Eduard –aparte de eso no se nada más de Arthur Kirkland. Habría que preguntarle a un superior por su apariencia y demás información.

Luego de toda esta explicación, Alfred pudo ver el riesgo en el que se encontraba, por lo que se asustó (sólo un poco, los héroes no se asustan) pero lo oculto muy bien, detrás de su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

-JAJAJAJA Ninguno de ellos puede contra el Héroe, no se preocupen chicos que yo los protegeré- dijo levantando el brazo y poniendo posición heroica.

Ante esto Kiku no pudo más que suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible ese mal presentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Fin Capitulo 1

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_Do you want to be my friend?__: _¿quieres ser mi amigo?

OMG! Estoy muy nerviosa, este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado…

Me quedo muy largo el capitulo, pero eso es porque soy muy detallista, le puedo agregar más cosa pero me cuesta resumir T.T

Cualquier consulta, reclamo, ayuda o comentario, un review por favor…

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana anterior, pero tuve algunos problemas (cofcofpost-terremotocofcof) prometo poner el siguiente capitulo durante esta semana. ¡¡Por favor disfruten el capitulo!! (y dejen review, plis)

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

Terminada la explicación que Kiku les dio, muchos estaban nerviosos, algunos se veían excitados, y otros muy asustados, como lo estaban ambos italianos.

-Ve, ni-chan, ¡tengo miedo! ¡¡Este colegio es muy aterrador!! ¿Por qué Roma ji-chan nos puso aquí?

-¡N-No seas Idiota, bastardo! ¡E-este colegio no es nada comparada a la _Cosa Nostra(1) _en Sicilia! ¡No me abraces!

- No grites oni-chan, pueden venir el Presidente del Centro de estudiante…

-¡¡Gyaahh!! ¡_A-A__iuto! _(2)

Mientras Lovino y Feliciano hablaban, o más bien gritaban, las puertas de la sala de los de primer año se abrió con gran fuerza revelando a un chico que se veía muy agitado, el chico tenia lo ojos verdes, las piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro, pero lo que llamaba la atención de este chico, era la bolsa de tomates que andaba trayendo.

-¡Lovinito, Feli-chan! ¿¡Están bien?! ¡Oyabun esta aquí!- el chico que tenia un gran acento español, dijo esto mientras se disponía a abrazar al mayor de los italianos.

-¡B-bastardo, suéltame! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu clase.

-Ve, ve ¡hermanito Antonio!- dijo Feliciano -¿Me traes pasta?

-No Feli-chan, escuche sus gritos y me asuste mucho, vine a verlos- dijo mientras entregaba un tomate a ambos hermanos, a lo que Lovino se sonrojo -¡Lovinito, que lindo~! ¡Pareces un tomatito~! Quiero comerte…- Antonio dijo esto despreocupadamente, sin fijarse que sus palabras ponían, si es posible, más rojo a Lovino.

-¡B-b-bastardo! ¡Yo no estoy ro-- No alcanzo a terminar Lovino, ya que en esos momentos, dos chicos ingresaban en la sala.

-¡Bonjour, Mon Amou~r! (3) Francis ni-chan ha llegado- dijo sacando una rosa roja desde un lugar desconocido, el chico tenia el cabello rubio, con una melena que le llegaba mas arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran azules. Era muy guapo, y se notaba que era un conquistador y un rompe corazón.

Cuando el segundo chico entro a la sala, todos los que estaban mirando esta escena se quedaron paralizados, en la puerta de su sala estaba nada más ni nada menos que Gilbert Beilschmidt.

- ¡Hola a todos, tengan el honor de conocer al gran yo! ¡¡El más Awesome de este colegio!!- grito con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios – ¿que? ¿Tan maravillados están de conocer a Ore-sama que se quedan callados?-

- Oh, Francis, Gilbert, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el español

- _Mon Cheri (4)_, saliste tan rápido de la sala de clases que nos preocupamos.

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Por supuesto! Si algo le pasara a uno de mis subordinados… ¡tendría que buscar a otro y me da flojera! ¡JAJAJA!- dijo Gilbert, sonando lo último a una mentira para ocultar su preocupación por Antonio. Después de dejar de reírse miro a los de primer año- Así que, ¿estos son los nuevos sacrificios? ¡Se ven muy débiles! En este colegio mando yo, así que desde ahora todos ustedes serán mis subordinados ¡Siéntanse alagado por ello!

- ¡Hey! Nadie aquí quiere ser tu subordinado, ¡y no somos débiles!- dijo Alfred enojado, mientras Kiku lo miraba como si estuviera observando a un loco, o tal vez era un loco pero desafiar a uno de los tres grandes de Gakuen Hetalia.

-A-Alfred-san, por favor deténgase

.

- No Kiku, no me detendré, él puede ser el jefe de una banda grande, pero, como el HEROE que soy, no puedo permitir que trate a mis compañeros ni a mi como cobardes – dijo Alfred tan seriamente que sorprendió a todos, inclusive a los tres amigos que acababan de irrumpir en el salón de clases.

-Oooh, ¿así que me estas desafiando? Interesante –Gilbert decía mientras su mirada se afilaba más y se veía muy peligrosa – ¿Sabes?, me gusta tu personalidad, pero a nadie le permito que me trate así.- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Alfred, con claras ganas de golpear al americano, que al ver que iba a ser golpeado no cambio su seriedad y postura.

- _¡Bruder!(5) _ Quédate quieto.- grito Ludwig, a lo que Gilbert se detuvo y le quedo mirando por un minuto, los cuales para los demás fue un minuto muy largo y difícil, ya que la tensión entre ambos alemanes era tan gruesa que se podía corta con cuchillo.

- _West_, así que aquí estas.- dijo rompiendo el silencio Gilbert, para luego mirar a Alfred y decir – Me podrías a ver dicho que eras compañero de mi hermanito menor, ¡todos los amigos de mi hermano son mis amigos!- dijo con una gran sonrisa, golpeado amistosamente a Alfred en el hombro. De más esta decirlo, pero la sorpresa era generalizada entre los que se encontraban cerca, especialmente en Alfred. Antonio y Francis, solo suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, y pensaron al mismo tiempo _"Geez… Gilbert y su complejo de hermano"._

* * *

Después de este extraño encuentro con el _Bad Touch Trio_, como se llamaban Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, Alfred decididlo seguir recorriendo el colegio, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba en los patios, donde estaban los gimnasios y las salas donde se realizaban las actividades extraescolares.

Alfred estaba maravillado con estas instalaciones, especialmente con los gimnasios los cuales eran tres, cada uno con canchas en el exterior.

"_Wow, Awesome, espero que halla un club de basketball, o de football (del americano por supuesto, NO soccer (6)) para poder unirme. Por supuesto, seré el Hero del equipo"_ pensaba Alfred, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, era un invernadero, bastante grande, el cual estaba detrás de todos los gimnasios y canchas casi al final de los límites del colegio.

Le pareció raro ver un invernadero en ese lugar. No se imaginaba que es esta escuela para delincuentes hubiese algo tan delicado como flores. Esto inmediatamente le causo curiosidad, sumado a que en verdad le gustaban mucho las flores, aunque eso era un secreto que sólo su hermano gemelo menor, Matthew, secreto que nadie más podría saber, ya que no era muy bien visto para alguien que era un héroe como él lo era….¿verdad?

Por esto, después de percatarse que no había nadie cerca o mirando, empezó a caminar, lentamente, hacia el invernadero. Pero la curiosidad era mucha, por lo después empezó a correr hacia el lugar. Si alguien lo hubiese visto, hubiese creído que corría para ver a alguien que hace tiempo no veía, y a cual quería mucho, o que estaban regalando helados gratis cerca, la emoción que tenia su cara no tenia precio.

Estaba llegando a su destino, pasando por al lado del ultimo gimnasio cuando no se fijo que una puerta se abrió, saliendo un chico, quien tampoco lo vio, o mejor dicho, no alcanzo a esquivarlo. El choque entre Alfred y el otro chico, fue inevitable, lo malo que a la velocidad a la que iba Alfred, el chico que se veía más pequeño que él cayo al piso con un grito seco, cayendo Alfred al lado de él.

-_Oh Shit!! I'm sorry!!(7)_ ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alfred al chico que estaba en el piso, el cual respondió con un gruñido para después desmayarse. Alfred estaba desesperado, él y su maldita súper fuerza le causo daño a otro persona, ¡y para peor en su primer día de clases! Alguien halla arriba debe odiarlo… -_Fuck (9)_-, el otro chico estaba sangrando, desesperando aun más al pobre americano.

-¿A-ayuda! U-una ambulancia, ¡¡llamen al 911!! Mierda, que hago- dijo despacio- No te preocupes la ayuda llegara en seguida, estas en buenas manos- decía mientras trataba de recordar sus clases de primeros auxilios. Se acordó que tenia el celular y lo quedo mirando un poco confundido - ¿C-cual era el numero para el 911?- Sip, el chico inconsciente estaba en buenas manos…

Luego de un muy (heroico) largo minuto de desesperación, decidió llevar al chico a la enfermería, la cual se acordó que estaba cerca, por lo que lo tomo en brazos de una manera nupcial, y corrió hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la enfermería, sin fijarse que al corre a toda velocidad, le estaba haciendo más daño al pobre chico en sus brazos.

* * *

En la enfermería, Alfred puso al herido en una cama que ahí había, se fijo que no había ningún encargado de la enfermería. Por lo que decidió limpiar la herida él mismo. Tomo algunos algodones y pañitos, se fijo que la herida solo fue una rozadura, algo no muy grave, gracias a Dios, el plan de enterrar el cadáver en el bosque quedaría suspendido…por ahora.

Mientras limpiaba pudo observar mejor al chico con el cual había chocado. La verdad, se veía delgado, era un tanto pequeño, tenia la piel pálida, su cabello era de un rubio claro, por lo menos un poco más claro que su pelo, el color le recordaba a los sembradíos de trigo que veía cuando pequeño en la casa de campo que su familia tenia, pero lo que más destacaba en él era sus enormes cejas. Alfred tuvo que refrenar una risa al verlas, causándole curiosidad decidió tocarlas, por lo que con un dedo se acercaba a ellas, pero algo en su mente le detuvo, _"¡no! Mattie me dijo que eso era irrespetuoso…pero él esta durmiendo, no lo sabrá…no, eso no se hace, un héroe no haría eso… pero se ven tan raras… ¡AHHHH Que hago!"._

-¡Bien! eso haré, como soy un HERO, las tocare para comprobar si es que muerden o no- se dijo auto convenciéndose.

Nerviosamente se acerco a ellas, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlas, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo…

-¡GYAAA! ¡¡Un zombie!!- grito cayéndose de su asiento Alfred, a escuchar esa voz, la cual obviamente venia del chico dueño de las enormes cejas.

-Uy, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo el chico que hace 5 segundos estaba inconsciente- ¿Acaso me atropello un camión? Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Alfred, el cual aun estaba en el piso, un poco avergonzado por su no muy heroico grito, se quedo sorprendido al ver al chico despertar. Por lo que se levanto inmediatamente.

- ¿Estas bien? no te atropello un camión, fui yo quien te atropello. ¡Lo siento! ¡No te vi, he iba corriendo, no alcance a parar!- el americano dejo esto muy rápido y gritando, causando que el dolor de cabeza del otro chico creciera más aun, gimiendo de dolor como respuesta.

Al no decir nada el otro chico, Alfred, le pudo observar mejor, notando tres cosas más acerca del otro chico, lo primero fue el ceño fruncido que tenia, el cual con sus enromes cejas le hacia ver un poco intimidante (y gracioso), lo segundo fueron sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un verde que Alfred nunca había visto antes en los ojos de otras personas. Le sorprendieron, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por esto. Lo tercero y ultimo, fue quizás lo más impactante, el chico era realmente guapo, con las enormes cejas y el ceño fruncido, tenia algo que le hacia verse "lindo".

-¿Por qué me quedas mirando como eso, idiota? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, mejor dime donde estoy.

-Pues, ¿en la enfermería?

-¡Se eso! ¡No soy idiota como tú!- Pregunto en que edificio estamos en esto momento.

-Eh, ¿hay más enfermerías?

-¡¡Sólo contéstame la pregunta!!- Grito enojado el chico de los ojos verdes.

- OK, OK, tranquilízate. Estamos en los edificios cercanos a los gimnasios.

- _Oh Shit_, se me había olvidado, me tengo que ir, ¡es muy tarde! Mmm G-gracias por traerme aquí.- dijo mientras que se sonrojaba, desviando la mirada avergonzado, gesto que Alfred encontró extrañamente encantador.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, al final eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿verdad?

-¿Héroe? Si, como sea, nos vemos, ehhh…

-Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.

-Si, Alfred. Bueno, Bye- y salio de la habitación rápidamente.

-E-eh _wait_, no me has dicho tú nombre- pero fue muy tarde, el chico de los ojos verdes y cejas gruesas ya había desaparecido.-Wow es muy rápido, para ser tan pequeño.

Después de que el chico misterioso desapareciera, Alfred se dispuso a regresar a su sala de clases. Repasando en los hechos que acaban de suceder, aparecieron en su mente algunas preguntas, como ¿Quién era ese chico?, al parecer no era de primer año, ya que no lo vio entre los de este grupo, y el chico iba a destacar fácilmente, por lo que puede ser de segundo… pero se dice que los de segundo son todos peligrosos, y él no se vía peligroso, seguramente llego aquí por un error, como el que cometió Alfred, o por un delito que no requería fuerza bruta, como el que cometió Kiku. Lo que sea que haya hecho, Alfred ya decidió algo, ¡él iba ha hacer ese cejotas su amigo! Definitivamente.

* * *

Mientras pensaba esto, no se fijo que alguien lo observaba y que también había observado todo el asunto del accidente y de la enfermería.

-Esto es perfecto…- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía sospechosamente- ¡Ya lo he decidido! Es un plan perfecto, que inteligente que soy, Jajajajajaja.

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

**Traducciones y aclaraciones:**

(1)Cosa Nostra:Según la Wikipedia, es una mafia que nació en Italia, específicamente en Sicilia, y una de las más conocidas.

(2) Aiuto_: _Auxilio

(3) Bonjour, Mon Amour: Hola, mis amores

(4)Mon Cheri: mi querido

(5)Bruder: Hermano (en alemán)

(6) Bueno, no se si saben, pero en . al fútbol que nosotros conocemos le llaman soccer (por esos lados también se le conoce así, pero es más usada la otra), en cambio es al rugby o al fútbol americano, al que ellos lo llaman football (que seria la traducción correcta para fútbol)

(7) Oh Shit! I'm sorry!: ¡Oh Mierda! ¡Lo siento!

(La mayoría sabe el significado de estas palabras, simplemente siempre quise hacer esto XD)

* * *

Decidí hacer una ficha de los personajes más relevantes que han aparecido hasta ahora. Estos serán los puntos principales. Es obvio que a algunos personajes no se les hará las fichas por el momento, ya que algunas cosas se irán descubriendo en el transcurso de la historia. Estos serán los puntos que tendrán las fichas, como ven son muy simples. Se empezara ha hacer estas fichas desde el próximo capitulo, en el cual pretendo introducir a más personajes (y por lo tanto revelar más cosas =) ) ¡espero que les gusten!

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Curso:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Motivo de estar en Gakuen Hetalia:**

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los review que me dejaron, me motivaron mucho para seguir escribiendo esta alocada historia. ¡¡Se los agradesco mucho!!

Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o comentario vario, un review por favor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Después de aquel encuentro, el chico de los ojos verdes siguió su camino con encontrarse con el director que le estaba esperando. La verdad, se sentía un poco mareado por el golpe, realmente ese americano podía pegar más fuerte que un camión, pero ¿Por qué se desmayo?, eso fue raro, había recibido golpes más fuerte que esos y siempre seguía en pie y, por supuesto, contrarrestaba. Sin embargo, ahora fue distinto, ¿tal vez seria porque no tomo desayuno? Quizás, pero tampoco eso satisfacía su pregunta, o sea, ¡muchas veces tuvo que enfrentarse a peleas sin haber probado bocado alguno! Bueno, eso definitivamente fue algo raro, a lo mejor estaba perdiendo su fuerza.

El muchacho de las grandes cejas siguió caminando a una gran velocidad hasta el despacho del director, el cual no se encontraba tan lejos de la enfermería en la que estaba. Al entrar a la oficina, se encontró con que la secretaria no estaba en su puesto _"Perfecto, nunca esta cuando se le necesita…",_ por lo que tuvo que entrar al despacho del subdirector primero, cosa que no le agradaba para nada por la reputación de este hombre.

El subdirector Germania era un hombre extremadamente ordenado y estricto, muy serio y responsable, pero daba mucho miedo su falta de emociones y reacciones, sólo una persona le soportaba, ese era el director Roma, el cual era el polo contrario del alemán.

El chico golpeo la puerta alo que fue respondido con un "Entra", en el interior de la oficina del subdirector, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y organizado.

- Señor Kirkland, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? – dijo el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

- El director me llamo para organizar la recepción de los alumnos nuevos y para ayudar a la decisión de la elección de compañeros de dormitorio.

-Ya veo, pues bien, Roma debe estar en su oficina, ¿acaso no esta su secretaria para que le preguntes?- contesto con un tono furioso, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran de esa forma, y menos para preguntar por ese maldito Roma, que lo más probable es que este espiando a sus nietos que ingresaron a este colegio. _"Geez"_ suspiró _"siempre es lo mismo"_

-La verdad, es que no esta la secretaria, por eso le vine a pregunta a usted- contesto el chico, que ya estaba completamente enojado con la situación.

- Esta bien, vamos a la oficina de él a ver si esta- _"más le vale que este, o sino le golpeare, esta vez si que lo haré, le quitare el puesto y yo seré el director…..maldito Roma"_ pensó Germania.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del director, golpearon, pero nadie contesto, Germania decidió abrir la puerta, par ver al director que justo en ese momento entraba a la oficina por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón. Roma en ningún momento se fijo de la presencia de los dos hombres dentro de su oficina.

- Jejeje, Germania-chan jamás se dará cuenta que me fui a espiar a los nuevos y no hice nada de mis deberes jajajaja, haré a Arthur hacerlos por mi, ¡si! Es el plan perfecto. – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver a los dos hombres en el umbral de su puerta, ambos con los ojos en blanco y con una cara que decía _"Lo sabia, siempre es lo mismo…" _

-Ehhh esto no es lo que creen…. Era una broma, toda una broma, yo si hice mi trabajo pero tenia la ventana abierta vino un fuerte viento y se lo llevo, baje a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré. Así que Germania-cha…digo Subdirector Germania yo cumplí con mi deber. – hablaba el director, pero al ver que ninguno de los otros hombres le creía decidió callarse.

- Director Roma –Empezó a hablar Germania- después hablaremos sobre sus responsabilidades. – Le relumbró peligrosamente al director para después seguir diciendo- Aquí, el señor Kirkland quiere hablar contigo sobre la recepción de los de primer año. Los dejo para que hablen- después dijo dirigiéndose a Arthur- cualquier cosa, tu sabes, llámame, y lo haré trabajar.- después salio rápidamente de la oficina, no dejando de mirar Roma como si lo estuviese regañando con la mirada.

Arthur observo todo esto como si fuera algo gracioso, la verdad desde que llego a este colegio, ambos el subdirector y el director le parecieron bastante divertidos, algo que nunca había visto antes en ningún colegio.

- ¡Arthur! ¿Por qué llamaste a Germania-chan? Después me va a golpear- dijo mientras hacia unos pucheros, algo que se veía sorprendentemente lindo en ese anciano.

-Bien merecido se lo tiene. Bueno, usted me llamo para que le ayudase ¿verdad?

- Sip. Sólo necesito que le vayas a dejar esto a la sala de comunicaciones. Y que te encargues de lo de siempre, tú sabes, de los peligrosos. ¡Todo lo demás esta listo!

- ¿Qué? T-tiene todo listo… eso es imposible. ¿Acaso ya eligió a los compañeros de habitación?- Arthur no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante esto, ¿el director realmente había trabajado?

- El orden de las habitaciones y quienes la van a compartir están listas, yo mismo las elegí esta vez, no todas si, algunas las deje a la suerte como siempre. Espero que te agrade tu compañero de habitación, ¡lo elegí yo mismo!

"_Oh Dios, a quien habrá elegido, esta vez, espero que no sea Francis… ¡espera! Francis no cambia de habitación este año, ¡Dios eres grande, gracias! Bueno, a quien haya elegido no durada mucho conmigo, pronto me sacara de quicio y como siempre él mismo pedirá que le cambien de compañero."_ Pensó Arthur, con una mirada triste en sus ojos, mirada de la que se fijo Roma.

-Ah si, tenia que decirte otra cosa. – de repente se puso serio el director, cosa que muy pocas veces había visto Arthur- Arthur, si tu te metes en problemas este año tendré que castigarte. Eso significa que no debes de aprovecharte de tu poder como presidente, no debes de golpear a otros alumnos del colegio y tampoco empezar peleas para expulsar a otros, y debes llevarte bien con tu compañero de habitación, si él me pide que le cambio de habitación, te sacaré del consejo de estudiantes. Y tu sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

- Entiendo y se las consecuencias de aquello, no se preocupe, haré lo que me dice, al fin de cuentas, se lo prometí, que cambiaria… pero si alguien me quiere hacer daño o golpearme yo responderé.

-Bueno, algo es algo… ¡AH! Eso era lo otro, como integrante del club de Jardinería necesitas encontrar más miembros para el club de jardinería, sólo con dos personas no puede ser financiado. Si no encuentras más integrantes tendré que cerrar el club.

-Wait! No cierre el club, encontrare a más miembros, se lo prometo…pero no cierre el club, por favor.

- Esta bien, esperare 2 meses para más miembros, que en total sean 4 o 5 para mi esta bien. Ahora puedes irte y encargarte de lo que te pedí. Ciao~

- Si, con su permiso- ante esto Arthur salio de la oficina con un sentimiento de que lo que le había pedio el director Roma no seria muy facial de hacer.

* * *

Alfred, después del encuentro con el chico de ojos verdes se dirigió de nuevo a su sala de clases, donde al parecer los tres chiflados ya se habían ido, y algunos de sus compañeros habían formado un grupo y conversaban tranquilamente, realmente al ver esto nadie pensarían que estarían en un colegio para delincuentes. Él se acercó al grupo, en el cual estaban los hermanos italianos, Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Kiku Honda (no, espera…era Honda Kiku), Raivis Galante, Eduard von Bock y Toris Lorinaitis.

Estaban hablando sobre las razones por la que llegaron ahí, al parecer el no era el único que no había hecho gran cosa, Kiku y Eduard habían cometido el mismo delito, Toris fue acusado de robo sin tener prueba alguna, Raivis había sido engañado por un grupo de sus compañeros para que ingresara a una tienda de noche y robara una polera, lamentablemente fue pillado y no se atrevió a culpara a sus compañeros. Ludwig, Feliciano y Lovino, no habían hecho nada. El primero fue mandado aquí por su padre para vigilar a Gilbert, él acepto ingresar a Gakuen Hetalia a su propia voluntad, en cambio, los hermanos Vargas habían llegado al colegio sólo porque su abuelito era el director. A fin de cuentas, en Gakuen Hetalia podían ingresar personas normales pero debían estar locos, desesperados o suicidas para querer hacerlo.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que por los parlantes de la escuela se anuncio que todos los alumnos nuevos y viejos fueran hasta el salón de eventos que se encontraba en el ala derecho del reciento educacional. Por lo que el grupo de primer año tuvo que interrumpir la agradable conversación y dirigirse hasta donde habían sido llamados.

Una vez ahí, Alfred pudo fijarse de los alumnos de las clases superiores, lo que vio no le agrado mucho, habían muchos chico que parecían sacados de las más terribles documentales de cárceles del NatGeo, con caras dignas de delincuentes, algunos incluso tenían cicatrices en su cara, a otros se le veían tatuajes en sus brazos, perforaciones en cejas, orejas, labios, nariz…en todas partes.

Los separaron según clases, por lo que había tres grandes grupos, el primer grupo estaba los de Tercer año, entre ellos Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, quines se reían fuertemente de algo, la verdad Alfred no quería saber de que se reían, seguro no era nada bueno. En el grupo del medio estaban los de Segundo año, y era en ese grupo donde las caras más peligrosas se veían, Kiku que estaba a su lado le dijo que mirada en la tercera fila, para ver a un hombre alto, con bufanda, cabello muy claro y con una sonrisa amble pero asesina en sus labios, era Ivan Braginski, la verdad se veía peligroso, pero no tanto como los otros, bueno las apariencias engañan… ¿verdad?

Alfred no pudo evitar preguntarse como seria el tal presidente estudiantil, ese que era el más peligroso, seguramente era uno de esos con cara de delincuente, mientras trataba de sacar en claro quien era ese tal presidente, vió entre los de segundo al chico de ojos verdes entre ellos, estaba solo, nadie estaba junto a él, hecho que causo curiosidad en Alfred. Se dispuso a saludarle y llamarle, pero fue interrumpido por el chirrido del micrófono que estaba sobre el escenario, el cual era provocado por un hombre grande, de cabello corto café rizado, de cada lado de su cabeza de salía un mechón que le parecía haberlo visto antes.

- Probando, probando, ¿se escucha?- dijo el hombre, a lo cual todo en el salón se quedaron en silencio

-¡Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo y muy entretenido año en Gakuen Hetalia, especialmente para los nuevos, espero que se diviertan, la pasen bien y se porten bien. Para el que no lo sepa son el Director Roma, el que esta por ahí es el subdirector Germania, y los que están detrás mío son los profesores, pero como son muchos no los presentare porque me da flojera – el subdirector puso los ojos en blanco

- La vamos a ser corta porque se acerca la hora del almuerzo y… ¡¡y hay pasta para comer!!

-Ve~ ve~ escuchaste _Fratello_? ¡¡¡El abuelito Roma nos tiene Pasta!! – Se escucho fuertemente de repente desde el grupo de los primeros años, seguido por un mucho más fuerte - ¡¡Cállate, Bastardo!!- obviamente esa eran las voces de Lovino y Feliciano.

- ¡Lovi, Feli! ¡¡Aquí esta el abuelito!! –grito alegremente Roma en cambio

-¡Abuelito Roma!- contesto un emocionado Feliciano, haciendo que su hermano se cubriese su cara la cual estaba muy roja de vergüenza. Luego el director Roma contesto de nuevo, esta vez para todos, cambiando su tono de hablar para uno asesino.

-Esos dos chicos adorables de primer año son mis queridos nietos. Se los advertiré en este momento. Si alguien osa tocar un solo cabello de alguno de los dos, los golpearé y matare lentamente, y luego los tiro al mar para que sean comida para los peces, _¿Capicci?_ - no se tuvo que decir más, desde ese momento, ninguno se atrevería a acercarse con malas intenciones hacia los hermanos italianos.

Volviendo a su ego común, Director Roma continuo – Ahora, necesito que se queden loa alumnos nuevo y aquellos antiguos que no tengan compañero de habitación, los otros pueden retirarse.

Después de haber salido un gran numero de gente, Roma saco un cuaderno, y empezó a decir- ahora les diré los compañeros de habitación, a los que nombre subieran al escenario para que reciban las llaves de su habitación. – Ante esto los antiguos gimieron, cosa que escucho Roma –Hey, así va se más divertido que publicarlo en un mural.

Alfred estaba completamente excitado, el hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo y hacerlo su amigo le encantaba, igual le gustaría compartir habitación con Kiku, pero seria más entretenido si era alguien a quien no conocía. Empezó a ver a su alrededor a quienes quedaban de los cursos más altos, para su alivio y de muchos de primer año, los que se veían más peligrosos se fueron, no se veía a ninguno de los tres malos amigos, ni a Ivan, en cambio vio que el chico de las grandes cejas estaba ahí todavía. Tal vez quedaría en la misma habitación con él, eso no seria malo, al final de cuentas, por una extraña situación, quería conocerle.

El director Roma empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

-Honda Kiku de primer año, suba por favor- Kiku se veía muy nervioso pero hizo lo que le ordenaban, una vez arriba llamaron a su compañero – Wang Yao, de tercer año suba – cuando se dijo el nombre del compañero de habitación de Kiku, esto no pudo más de palidecer "¿¿Que hace Yao-nichan aquí??", en cambio Yao no mostraba ninguna expresión en su cara pequeña.

Así Roma continuo, la entrega de llaves fue relativamente tranquila, sólo se formo una pelea cuando se dijo que un chico de segundo llamado Berwald Oxenstierna iba a compartir habitación con uno de tercero llamado Lars Bohr, un chico danés. Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron a pelear.

Alfred estaba desesperado en este punto sólo faltaban muy pocos. Hasta que por fin el director Roma le llamo

-Alfred F. Jones de primer año, suba por favor – Alfred apenas escucho su nombre subió corriendo hacia el escenario, casi cayéndose en el trayecto- ¡¡Aquí!! –grito, a lo que Roma le sonrió.

- Arthur Kirkland de segundo año, suba – hasta ahí llego la emoción de Alfred, ¿¡como era posible que le tocara con el alumno más peligroso?! ¡¡Con un asesino!! Alfred empezó a ver a sus compañero de primer año, los cuales se veian asustados, Kiku parece que se volvió más pálido al saber el nombre del compañero de su nuevo amigo.

-Arthur Kirkland –llamo por segunda vez Roma. Sinceramente Alfred se asusto, no es que fuera a aceptar tal acusación después (A fin de cuentas, el es el héroe que no se asusto de nada no nadie), pero se asusto. Él espero a alguien peligroso, cuando para su sorpresa empezó a caminar hacia el escenario al chico que hace unas horas atrás había llevado a la enfermería, el chico de los hermosos ojos verdes y de las sorprendentes cejas.

-Aquí- dijo Arthur, mirando enojadamente al director y después a Alfred.

Alfred quedo con la mirada fija en su compañero de habitación, con la boca abierta y con los ojos anchos en la sorpresa, él no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Alfred definitivamente pensó que definitivamente alguien allá arriba debe odiarlo.

Fin Capitulo 3

* * *

Traducciones:

_Ciao:_ dependiendo del caso adiós o hola

_Fartello:_ Hermano

_Capicci_: ¿comprenden?

Notas Autor: 

Lars Bohr es el nombre que elegí para Dinamarca, espero que no sea tan malo.

* * *

Compañeros que compartirán habitación:

Feliciano y Lovino Vargas

Ludwig y Raivis

Kiku y Yao

Toris y Tino (segundo año)

Berwald (segundo año) y Lars (tercer año)

Eduard y Félix (segundo año)

Alfred y Arthur (segundo año)

Esos serán los más importantes, más adelantes se conoceran más casos (estas no son parejas, solo compartes habitación)

Bueno, les prometí que haría este capitulo dentro de esta semana, la verdad casi no lo hago (se me olvido que es semana santa y que estaría ocupada, eso sumado a que por fin, después de un largo mes, por fin vuelvo a mi habitación después de ser demolida a causa del terremoto)

El capitulo me quedo muy lento y aburrido, prometo que en el próximo se vera un poco más de acción (aunque no se si será acción USAUK =) )

Gracias chicas (¿hay chicos por ahí?) por los review, me hacen muy feliz leerlos y por favor sigan dejando review, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, apoyo, ayuda, critica, o… ¡lo que sea!

¡¡¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (donde SI voy a incluir las fichas que prometí)!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

**Capitulo 4**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Luego de finalizada la "repartición" de habitaciones, todos los alumnos se dirigieron al edificios donde estos se encontraban, todos iban con sus maletas, cajas y uno que otro mueble para su habitación. A fin de cuentas, ellos podían llevar y colocar de todo en su habitación, siempre y cuando tuvieses el apoyo de tu compañero. Algunos tenían hasta verdaderas cocinas equipadas en sus habitaciones, las cuales eran enormes, fácilmente una familia de cinco podía vivir ahí.

Alfred, que luego de que terminada la repartición, se encontraba en un estado de ánimo deprimente, con un aura oscuro le rodeaba. Y las personas a su alrededor no hacían nada para mejorarlo. Claro, la mayoría de sus amigo nuevos trataban de darle animo, diciéndole cosas como: "No te preocupes, estarás bien", "Si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación" o "No lo mires nunca a los ojos". Pero los otros, sus superiores de tercer y segundo año en especial, le gritaban cosas como: "¡No le doy ni una semana con el demonio Kirkland!", "Pobrecito, otra victima más…" o "¡Pero que mala suerte tiene ese chico jajajaja!". Incluso escucho que le tarareaban la marcha fúnebre y le daban su pésame.

Aun así, cuando le preguntaban si tenia miedo el respondía por supuesto que no, que los héroes como él no se asustan de un demonio como Kirkland. Esta respuesta no se la creía mucho Kiku, quien estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo. Él había escuchado más cosas de ese tal Arthur, las cuales no eran muy buenas. Cosas como que se juntaba con Ivan en los ratos libres y ambos planeaban hacer volar la escuela con todos los alumnos adentro. Pero no quería asustar más a su amigo.

Por ello, tanto Kiku y Alfred entraron juntos al edificio dormitorio del colegio. Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

-Wow, ¡es enorme!-fue el comentario de Alfred- ¿es eso una pileta? ¡Cool!

-…Si es una pileta. Una muy hermosa en lo que respecta.- ambos sonreían, olvidándose de sus respectivos compañeros de cuarto y sus problemas con ellos.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el primer sector de habitaciones. Les habían dicho que cada piso, que eran dos, tenía cuatro sectores de cuartos, cada uno con al menos 25 habitaciones, más una sala de recreación, una cocina compartida, un quiosco para comparar y unos baños termales, estos últimos al parecer eran la joya de todo Gakuen Hetalia.

Subieron hacia el segundo piso donde estaba sus habitaciones, lamentablemente estaban en sectores separados, Kiku estaba en el sector 4, mientras que Alfred en el sector 6.

-Bueno, Alfred-san, mi habitación esta hacia esa dirección. Creo que aquí tendremos que despedirnos aquí.

-…Si. Gracias Kiku por acompañarte. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno? No creo que baje a cenar.

-¡P-Por supuesto! Mañana al desayuno nos veremos- se dispuso a irse, pero antes volteo y dijo a su amigo- Por favor, cuídese Alfred-san y no haga enojar a Kirkland-san.

-Tratare… pero no te prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos!- y sin más, Alfred salio de ahí corriendo, no quería que su amigo le diese palabras de animo, le hacían sentir débil y anti-heroico.

~o~

Ahora aquí la tenia, en frente, la habitación 48 del sector 6. Alfred, dejando sus cosas de lado, una maleta grande con rueditas más algunas cajas, trataba de sacar en claro si era correcto abrir o no la puerta. Había pensado mucho al respecto y le habían dicho mucho también sobre esto, era obvio que muchos (la mayoría) le temía a Arthur Kirkland, pero él sinceramente no veía nada malo en el otro hombre. No se veía fuerte y menos tenebroso, no tenia esa imagen de delincuente que había asesinado a alguien, su imagen era completamente normal, salvo por las cejas.

Alfred, aunque sabía que debía temer al otro chico, algo le decía que no había para que. Llámenlo instinto, pero Arthur Kirkland no le parecía peligroso y menos alguien malo.

Después de mucho vacilar, y de estar como estúpido mirando el picaporte de la puerta por ya unos 15 minutos, decidió abrir la puerta. Despacio y con el menor ruido posible, asomo la cabeza primero. No había nadie y ninguna cosa había en la habitación todavía. Su compañero aun no llegaba. En cierta forma se sintió aliviado. Dio un fuerte suspiro demostrando esto. Y también se sentía feliz de ser el primero.

¡Porque ser el primero significaba que podría elegir una cama a gusto! Se felicito a si mismo por no demorarse en traer sus cosas.

Una vez dentro, echo una mirara a la que seria su habitación por los próximos 3 años.

-WOW- esa fue su única y gran reacción. – es muy grande… ¡puedo poner mi playstation aquí! ¡Ahí puedo poner mi computador! ¡No mejor ahí pondré mis historietas!- estaba muy feliz y como si fuera un niño de cinco años empezó a planear donde colocar sus cachivaches.

Luego, eligió cama, que para su alegría era un camarote. Jamás había podido dormir en uno de ellos y siempre fue su deseo, lastima que Mattie jamás quiso tener uno de esos. Cada cama del camarote tenía una cortina que le rodeaba, eso para darle más privacidad a la persona. Obviamente Alfred eligió el camarote de arriba, de donde se subió de a golpe, tirándose con un salto arriba del colchón. Sólo por un milagro la cama no se rompió por su peso.

Luego siguió investigando la habitación, esta tenia dos escritorios, cada una con su lámpara, un papelero y dos estantes arribas de cada escritorio. En una clase de separación de la habitación había un lugar para poner lo que se quisiese, como una cocina, una mesa o un pequeño living. También, cada habitación tenia su baño personal, el cual en la pieza de Alfred estaba luego de un pequeño pasillo, pasillo donde tras unas puertas corredizas habían dos roperos enormes.

Simplemente era un lugar increíble. ¡Tenia espacio suficiente para poner toda su colección de comic ahí (ok, no)! Tan feliz se sentía de encontrar que su habitación era fantastica y awesome come él, que no se dio cuenta que alguien más entro en la habitación.

-¿Ya paraste de babosearte la alfombra o aun te falta?

Alfred dio la vuelta rápidamente (y heroicamente) para encontrase frente a frente a Arthur Kirkland. En un principio se quedo paralizado.

-¡Wah!- grito asustado al ver al otro. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de haber gritado así, eso no ayudaba en su plan de llevarse bien con su compañero. Y sin contar que luego de dar ese grito, Arthur puso por un pequeño momento una cara triste. Duro tan poco el gesto y Alfred incluso creyó que fue imaginaciones suyas.

-Muy bien, idiota, en este mismísimo momento pondremos las cosas en claro.

-¿Qué?

-Reglas, hombre, reglas. En primer lugar no quiero que me molestes, ¡ni que me hables! ¿Entendiste? Y en segundo lugar, tienes completamente prohibido tocar mis cosas. Ya lo sabes.

-¿…Que?

-¿Acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir? ¡Es "si señor, cumpliré las reglas"!

Alfred se sentía molesto. ¡A nadie le permitía que lo tratasen así! ¡Y menos que le impusieren reglas y no unas tan estúpidas como esas! HA, el no fue conocido en su antigua escuela como el chico rebelde por nada. Eran las reglas lo que más odiaba y las que siempre rompía. A fin de cuentas, era un amante de la libertad, y si él quería hablar o molestar al otro chico, lo haría. ¡Al diablo las reglas y al diablo el miedo!

-…No…

-No, qué.

-No tengo por que cumplir tus estúpidas reglas. Nadie me manda y menos tu, hombre viejo.

-¿¡What?-Arthur no se lo creía, había una persona que se atrevía a contradecirle. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Lo que oíste cejas, no voy a hacerte caso. ¡Yo ya lo decidí antes de entrar aquí! ¡Decidí que me transformaría en tu amigo aunque me costara un brazo o dos!

Alfred se había puesto en su modo héroe, estaba completamente decidido y se le notaba en su intensa mirada. Sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación y voluntad. Dejando boquiabierto a Arthur. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, nunca nadie le había declarado que seria su amigo.

Pero no por ser la primera vez se dejaría llevar por las palabras del otro. El chico americano era sólo un idiota más. Se trato de convencer. No dejaría que aquellas palabras el influyan, menos que le afecten. Tenía una reputación que cuidar. No por nada él era el demonio Kirkland, aquel que había matado a una persona a sangre fría.

Pero, también, lamentablemente no podía provocar que el otro se fuese y le sobraban las ganas para que se fuese, pero ya se lo había advertido Roma. A si que decidió hacerle la vida imposible durante los dos años que estén juntos. Eso seria entretenido.

-Ohhh, ya veo. ¡Realmente eres un idiota!- rió fuertemente causando que Alfred le quedara mirando interrogativamente.- Vamos, inténtalo si puedes. Ya quiero ver cuando te des por vencido ¡será tan entretenido ver al "héroe" caer! Jajajaja

-Je, entonces esta decidido. ¡Es un desafío! Jajajaja- respondió Alfred cada vez más convencido de lo que haría.

A fin de cuentas creía en su habilidad social, fácilmente podría hacer amigos bajo cualquier circunstancia, y esta vez no seria una excepción. Pero si reconocía que no seria para nada de fácil.

Mientras tanto, entre ambos jóvenes hubo una pequeña guerra de miradas (asesinas). Ya ni pestañaban. Y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la atmósfera que habían creado.

-¡HA! ¡Pestañaste primero, Arthur! ¡Gané!

-¿¡Qué! No pestañeé, eres un maldito mentiroso… ¡y no me llames "Arthur"!

-Entonces "Artie"

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- una venita apareció en la frente del mayor. Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si saltar y golpear al otro.

- Jajajaja, pero que gracioso eres, Artie jajajaja- Alfred sólo quería hacer enojar al otro.

-¡Ahora si te mato!- ya no era sólo una vena, eran tres, y ya no estaba debatiendo consigo mismo, ya lo tenia decidido, le golpearía bien duro a ese idiota para que aprendiera quien es Arthur Kirkland.

-JAJAJAJA, Si, como sea… y como gané…

-¡Tu no ganaste nada, grandísimo idiota!

-… tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, soy el rey de esta habitación. ¡Y digo que elijo cama!- Grito Alfred para luego correr y lanzarse de un salto a su cama.- ¡La de arriba es mía!

-¡No haré ninguna maldita cosa que me pidas hacer!

-Aww, Arthur…

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, ES Kirkland para ti.

-Awww, pero eso no es de amigos… ¡Te llamaré Arthur, y como soy el rey me tendrás que obedecer!

-¡A la única monarquía que obedezco es a la de mi país, git!

-JAJAJAJA.

-¡Deja de reírte!

Y así siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato más, hasta que Arthur cansado de las insistencia del otro, acepto (de muy mala gana) que Alfred fuese el "rey". Pero aun así, seguía planeando hacerle la vida imposible a su "rey". No por nada fue por un tiempo un punk, cosa de la que ya estaba rehabilitado, su rey conocería lo que era una revolución.

~o~

Mientras tanto, tras la puerta de la habitación que compartían Arthur y Alfred había dos hombres escuchando atentamente la discusión.

-Arthur aun no le ha golpeado, eso es bueno- dijo como un susurro el sub-director Germania.

-¿A que si? Te dije que ese chico Jones tenia un carácter especial que serviría para controlar a Arthur. Ahora aceptado y di "Oh Director Roma, pero que genial eres~, Te amo~".

-Vete al demonio. No pienso decirte algo así

-Awww

~o~

Luego de terminada la batalla de bromas, sarcasmo y miradas asesinas, Alfred se sintió satisfecho de haber ganado. Siempre ganaba, era obvio, siendo él el héroe. Ahora, acostado ambos en sus respectivas camas, las cuales tenían una cortina que las cubría y las hacia más privadas. Por supuesto, Arthur cerró inmediatamente su cortina sin ni siquiera emitir un adiós. En cambio Alfred se encontraba con ella abierta y con su lámpara encendida, estaba leyendo un comic. Al terminara de leer su comic, apago su lámpara y se acostó, al parecer Arthur ya había hecho eso porque no se veía luz salir de su lámpara.

Alfred pensaba (si, pensaba) que tal vez no seria tan atormentador vivir junto con el demonio de la escuela y que este no era tan aterrorizador y que en cambio era sólo una persona solitaria. Así que se había felicitado así mismo por decidir ser su amigo y sacarlo de su soledad.

Todo lo pasado durante el día, con la llegada, el conocer a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros y la designación de habitaciones, había logrado emocionar mucho a Alfred como también divertido. Tal vez su estadía es esa cárcel-escuela no seria tan mala. Con esta idea en la cabeza se fue a dormir.

~o~

La mañana pronto llego, o eso es lo que concluyo Alfred al despertarse por los ruidos que su compañero hacia. Arthur se estaba levantando. El chico de ojos azules vio con mucho sueño y medio dormido la hora en su celular.

-Las 5.30 a.m…-gruño casi incomprensiblemente. No fue escuchado por Arthur.

-Arthuuurrrr, son sólo las 5.30…- bostezo fuertemente mientras prendía la luz-… ¿hay que levantarse ya? Es temprano…

-No idiota. Vuelve a dormir esto no te incumbe.

- *bostezo* ¿Dónde vas? *bostezo*

-Tápate la boca mientras bostezas… en serio, ustedes los americanos no tienen educación. Y a donde voy no te incumbe.

-¿No vas a la escuela? No llevas el uniforme.

-…sólo duerme.

-Ok, ok.

Hizo caso por una vez en su vida y apago su lámpara, aun era muy temprano para levantarse. Se volvió a acostar, pero antes dijo a Arthur.

-Arthur, que no se te olvide despertarme… orden del rey- y sin más se durmió rápidamente.

Arthur con un gruñido y un par de buenos maleficios hacia Alfred salio de la habitación, pero antes de salir se aseguro de golpear fuertemente la puerta, para que así ese idiota despertara de nuevo. Lo que funciono perfectamente.

-¡WAAH! ¡NOS ATACAN CAPITÁN!- grito fuertemente Alfred medio dormido. Arthur rió felizmente. Idiota o no, el chico le divertía de sobremanera.

~o~

Alfred luego de ser despertado a la mala por el golpe fuerte de la puerta, continúo durmiendo como si nada. Ahora se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, soñaba que era un héroe (con capa y todo) y que su compañero era un alíen de nombre Tony. Debía de rescatar a su dama en desasosiego de un terrible mago-demonio con cejas grandes. Si, su sueño era espectacular. También porque este tenía robot y hamburguesas voladoras. Cuando despertó el sol iluminaba toda la habitación, causando que se refriegue los ojos por la vista tan luminosa. Con sueño tomo su celular y vio la hora. Lo que vio no le gusto.

-¡Mierda, las 9!- de un salto bajo de su cama y entro corriendo al baño. Tan rápidamente como pudo se dio un baño y no saliéndole agua caliente.

-¡Arg! ¡FRIAAA!

Al salir del baño, aun con el pelo muy mojado, entumido y con pasta de dientes en los lados de la boca, se empezó a vestir. Y como si la vida le odiada, se dio cuenta que el pantalón de su uniforme se la había caído el botón…perfecto ¡Maldito Murphy y su ley!

-Maldición, Arthur me tenia que despertar… maldito.- mientras se decía esto y unas par de maldiciones al chico de cejas gruesas que no le despertó, un papel cayo desde su cama, llamando su atención. La recogió dándose cuenta que era una nota. Una nota de Arthur que decía así:

"_Idiota:_

_Levántate, son las 7._

_A.K."_

Se quedo un paralizado viendo la perfecta escritura de su compañero. Pero no era su escritura lo que le llamaba la atención, era el contenido. Le había despertado con una nota… ¡con una maldita nota! ¡Como si eso fuese a despertarlo! Por alguna razón podía escuchar en su mente la risa sarcástica de Arthur. Definitivamente no seria fácil ser su amigo.

Vio la hora nuevamente y con espanto se fijo que ya eran más de las 9.30. Sin más salio de su habitación, sin ni siquiera terminar de vestirse completamente y sin comer nada de desayuno. Mientras corría planeaba una forma de vengarse de Arthur. Se rió maliciosamente mientras corría hasta su sala de clase.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Siento mucho el multi-mega-atraso! No tengo absolutamente ninguna excusa para no haber actualizado antes. Espero que me puedan disculpar T.T**

**Pero, aquí esta este capitulo (que encuentro que no me quedo bien. Lo siento de nuevo) espero no volver a atrasarme en subir el próximo capitulo…espero T.T**

**Aclaraciones capitulo:**

"**Ley de Murphy", es una forma de explicar los infortunios de todo tipo en base a esto: «****Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.», que también dice que lo que sale mal, puede salir peor.**

**Dejen review por favor, ya sea para criticar (constructivamente), o recomendarme algo. **

**Nos vemos~ (mañana en la actualización de mi otro fic)**


	6. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

La segunda hora de clases estaba a punto de terminar, eran las 12.00, y Alfred aun no se podía sacar la vergüenza de la cara. Después de todo, cuando entró a su sala hace como dos hora atrás, todos (hasta el profesor) se rieron de él, y era que no, si vestía todo desordenado, con la camisa afuera y mal abrochada, los pantalones sin cinturón que estaban a punto de caerse dejando ver parte de sus bóxer estampados con dibujitos de Ronald McDonald's y hamburguesas. Su amada chaqueta bombardera (completamente modificada para los estándares del uniforme escolar) estaba puesta al revés, portando en su mano derecha su corbata sin el nudo hecho y en la izquierda un zapato (el cual se la había salido por correr tan rápido). Lo peor de estar sin un zapato menos era que dejaba ver su calcetín. Ahora no había nada de malo en mostrar un calcetín, no es como si no se viese de todas formas, el problema era cuando ese calcetín no iba emparejado con el calcetín de su otro pie y, para colmo, era rosado con vuelitos y pequeños ponis bailarines… regalo de broma de su hermano menor.

Si, su entrada fue hilarante para todos, menos para él. Acababa de ganarse el puesto numero uno de todo lo más anti-heroico que había hecho en su vida.

Ahora, una hora más tarde se encontraba maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas al culpable de que se rieran de él…

"_Mattie me las va a pagar, ¡maldito calcetín estúpido!"_ pensaba mientras observaba las clases del profesor Sadiq, o más bien, relumbraba con odio hacia la pizarra. _"Juro que para navidad recibirá misteriosamente un botella de maple con laxante. Mucho laxante jejejejejeje",_ reía malévolamente causando que su compañero de asiento, Raivis temblase más de lo que ya lo hacia.

El profesor Sadiq anunciaba (por fin) el termino de sus clases, causando la alegría de muchos, en especial de los hermanos Vargas que ya desde una hora atrás exigían (más bien, Feliciano pedía, Lovino amenazaba) con ser la hora de la pasta, logrando que el profesor muchas veces les hiciese callar. Alfred también sentía el hambre, a fin de cuentas no comió adecuadamente cuando salio de su habitación. Eso le recordó.

"_Arthur también me las pagara… tal vez le afeitare las cejas mientras duerme jejejejejeje"_

- Ehhh, ¿Alfred-san? ¿Estas bien?- Kiku interrumpió su fantasía (venganza) trayéndole a la realidad. Al parecer estuvo riéndose en voz alta porque Kiku le mira con cara preocupada por su salud mental.

-… Estoy bi…

-Ve~ Alfred, Kiku, ¿vamos a comer? El abuelito dijo que hoy no iba a haber pasta…- se puso triste por un momento- ¡Pero dijo que hoy hay pizza!- se alegro instantáneamente.

-Claro, por que no.

Los dos hermanos Vargas junto con el estoico alemán, Ludwig y Alfred con Kiku, caminaron hacia los comedores para poder conseguir su almuerzo. Aunque aun era un poco temprano para almorzar (eran un poco más de medio día) no había otra alternativa, ya que los horarios asignados por el director Vargas indicaban que esa era la hora para almorzar y que no serian tres comidas al día, sino cinco. Al parecer hizo este horario para su propio beneficio (y el de sus nietos)

Al llegar al comedor, el resto del alumnado ya estaba ahí. Algunos conversando otros comiendo, y otros que hacían ambas cosas a la vez. Cuando Alfred apenas entro al comedor, todo el ruido y conversaciones abruptamente se detuvieron, deteniéndose todos los ojos en su presencia. Por un momento Alfred se sintió intimidado.

Sorprendido por la situación, Kiku movió a su amigo en el estado de asombro en el que quedo, llevándolo a través de los comedores hacia el mesón de cocinaría para pedir su almuerzo. Mientras caminaban entre los cientos de ojos que les observaban, Alfred escucha leves murmullos de conversaciones.

-"¡Es sorprendente! Aun esta entero…"

-"Oye, el demonio Kirkland no se lo comió…"

-"No puede ser que este bien"

-"¡Es un nuevo records! ¡Alguien duro la noche con el demonio!

"_Así que de eso iba la cosa",_ pensaba Alfred luego de escuchas estas conversaciones y otras, les sorprendían que aun estuviese vivo. Mascullo una leve sonrisa, mientras conseguía más confianza y continuaba caminando hacia al mesón. _"¡HA! Arthur no es ningún demonio, es más como un gatito asustadizo…"_ pensó Alfred acordándose de su convivencia con el llamado demonio Kirkland, la cual había sido más fácil y sencilla de lo que creía.

-¡Oye, HERO! ¡Estas entero!- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta -¿Acaso domaste al demonio? Kesesesese ¡Me gustaría saber como lo hiciste! ¿Ocupaste acaso grilletes y látigos? Kesesese

Ese fue Gilbert, quien al no sentirse el centro de la atención, como siempre lo era según él, decidió hacer algo. Y que mejor que molestar al nuevo.

Alfred se sonrojo por esto. Gilbert al ve logrado el resultado esperado, y las miradas puestas en su awesome existencia, se alabó a si mismo. El americano estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderse, pero una voz más fuerte le detuvo.

-Gilbert, ¿puedes parar ya? O tendré que verme obligado en ponerte en detención nuevamente.

El demonio Kirkland apareció por la puerta del comedor. Su mirada lo decía todo. Estaba enfierecido con Gilbert.

-Awww, presi, ¿tan pronto ya? Kesesese. Sé que soy magnifico, pero aun es muy temprano para que empecemos con nuestras sesiones de SM…Kesesesese.

Arthur miro con odio a Gilbert, mientras que este devolvía la mirada. Una pelea entre miradas intensas y demoníacas empezó entre ambos a si llamados "demonios". Muchos se asuntaron, pero no se atrevían a moverse, otros, más desafiantes miraban el espectáculos esperando que la pelea empezase en cualquier segundo.

El si mismo llamado héroe estaba aun de pie mirando el espectáculo, sin saber que hacer. Aunque lo primero que pensó en hacer cuando vio a Arthur fue retarle por atreverse a despertarle con una maldita nota. Pero por una vez en su vida pudo leer a la perfección la atmósfera, y no era como si esta estuviese tan difícil de leer. Si hasta Feliciano dejo de comer su pizza y Antonio sus tomates dándose cuenta de la situación.

La pelea silenciosa de miradas asesinas siguió su rumbo sin nadie interrumpirla. Cualquier movimiento en falso daría inicio a la batalla.

Batalla que comenzó abruptamente por un tercero. Por el pequeño y tembloroso Raivis, quien se encontraba entre la línea de miradas asesinas de ambos, provocando que sus tiritones aumentasen de intensidad, sufriendo de movimientos más intensos provocando que su mesa se moviese junto con él, lo que a su vez causó que a Ivan, quien por razones misteriosas se encontraba en su mesa, se le cállese su pedazo de pizza en sus piernas.

Ivan empezó con sus suaves pero malévolos kolkolkol's causando la distracción de algunos a su presencia. Ivan lentamente se paro de su asiento y camino donde el responsable de su gran mancha de salsa de tomate en su ropa se encontraba. Raivis se encontraba al punto de un colapso. El ruso tomo lentamente un pedazo de pizza y se lo tiro a la cara de un ya anteriormente inconciente Raivis. Esto causo el asombro de todos.

-¡RAIVISSSS!- grito Eduard.

Sin previo aviso alguien grito:

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Y así se dio inicio a la primera batalla del nuevo año escolar en Gakuen Hetalia.

Cada cual se cubría con lo que podía, bandejas, mesas, sillas, algún compañero más débil, todo para impedir que la comida les pegase. El a si mismo nombrado héroe se encontraba refugiado bajo una mesa con Kiku, Ludwig y Feliciano, quien aun no soltaba su pizza y se negaba a desperdiciarla tirándosela a otra persona.

Pronto, muy pronto, los alimentos no era todo lo que se tiraban. Los pedazos de pizza, panes, ensaladas y otros fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por tenedores, cucharas, cuchillos, mesas, sillas y personas (generalmente los más débiles, como Raivis, quienes siempre eran ocupados como carne de cañón) que volaban de un lado a otro.

Por suerte que se prohíben las armas, o si no esta pequeña batalla seria más intensa de lo que era ahora. Todos contra todos, no se distinguía grupos en la batalla. En el centro de ella, divirtiéndose como niños pequeños se encontraba atrincherado el Bad Friend Trio, siendo Gilbert el que lideraba, como siempre, la contienda.

-¡Vamos Bad Friend, hay que invadir sus regiones vitales! Kesesese

-Gilbert, Antonio se ha ido…

-¿¡Que!

Alfred, siendo el héroe pacifico que era, trato de detener a sus compañeros sólo para ser "atacado" por pizzas asesinas que Ludwig evitaba que Feliciano las recogiese del piso y se las comiera.

-¡Kiku! ¿¡Que hacemos!- pregunto a su amigo asiático que con una bandeja se cubría de las anchoas que le llegaban.

-¡N-no lo sé Alfred-san, pero podríamos tratar de ir…!- no logro continuar debido a que un misterioso tomate golpeo de lleno su cara, causando que caiga al piso por la fuerza del golpe. Al parecer el que lanzo el tomate tenía un muy buen brazo. Del culpable nada se supo, sólo se escucharon fuertemente algunos gritos, como:

-"¡Suéltame bastardo!"

-"Aww, ¡pero que lindo! Sólo te quiero proteger Lovilove…"

Sin perder tiempo, Alfred atendió en seguida a su amigo. O eso era lo que creía que hacia.

-K-Kiku…N-no….¡Resiste!-lloriqueaba levemente y mirando alrededor por ayuda, se escuchó a un Alfred quien gritaba mientras sujetaba desesperadamente a su amigo caído en batalla.

-N-no mueras…*snif* aun me debes pasar ese juego… *snif* ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

Tantos gritos y lloriqueos que Alfred hacia que no se fijo que Kiku estaba despierto y lo miraba raro, tratando de comunicarse con el rubio pero siendo ignorado.

-A-Alfred-san, estoy bien, sólo fue un tomate…

Alfred no sólo no lo escucho si no que empezó a zamarrearle fuertemente debido a su fuerza descomunal.

-D-detente…Alf...san…

A causa de los fuertes remezones, Kiku perdió el conocimiento. Alfred grito con todos sus pulmones creyendo el fin trágico de su amigo.

-¡Te vengare Kiku! ¡Y detendré esta guerra innecesaria!

Si, definitivamente el era un Hero (dramático)

Pero con esa convención en mente, Alfred busco entre la multitud con la mirada al único que podía detener ese estúpido derroche de alimentos. Buscó a Arthur Kirkland, el presidente y demonio de la escuela.

Cuando el americano por fin le divisó, el dueño de las cejas más grandes del mundo estaba tranquilamente en un la puerta del comedor. Con una sonrisa que Alfred no pudo descifrar, miraba el caos en el comedor sin mover un músculo. Alfred se enojó. En vez de estar deteniendo la pelea, el presidente estaba entreteniéndose con el show siendo un espectador más sin recibir ataque alguno. Esto último hirvió más la sangre del americano, mientras él y sus amigos estabas defendiéndose como podían bajo una mesa, ensuciados hasta el alma con salsa de tomate, Arthur estaba tan limpio e ileso como si nada estuviese pasando.

Caminando rápidamente, pero sin correr, y esquivando como podía la lluvia de alimentos, mesas, sillas, personas y otros, Alfred cruzo el comedor hasta donde se encontraba su compañero de habitación, siendo no notado por este último aun. Para el rubio más alto era esta una muy buena oportunidad para decirle unas par de cosas sobre lo de la mañana en su habitación como por reclamarle por su nula intervención en lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando estaba a la mitad del camino de Arthur, se detuvo tomando aire para luego gritar fuertemente:

-¡ARTHUR!

Esto llamo la atención no sólo del mencionado, también de todo los demás que detuvieron sus ataques, desviando su mirada a Alfred, quien a ya tener la atención de Arthur, decidió continuar.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Por qué no detienes esto! ¿¡Ah!

El silencio reino en el comedor. Las miradas ahora se veian asustadas por alguna razón, especialmente al no salir una respuesta del presidente.

-¿¡Acaso no es tu deber instaurar el orden! ¡Un amigo fue herido de gravedad hace un rato!

A lo lejos, y bajamente se escucho un: -"que estoy bien, Alfred-san", siendo ignorados por todos.

-… ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?

-¡Porque tu eres el maldito presidente!

-… y eso qué…

-¿Acaso no te preocupas por el bien de los demás? Alguien puso salir muy herido por esto…

-Huh, ¿en serio?- eso fue obviamente un sarcasmo, Alfred pudo distinguir, pero no pudo contrarrestar eso. Siempre fue malo contra las personas sarcásticas.

-Tú no te preocupas por nadie. ¡Ni siquiera por mi que soy tu compañero! ¡Por tu culpa llegue tarde hoy y se rieron de mi!- hizo un pequeño pucherito.

-¿Y tu creías que yo te iba a despertar? ¡HA! Agradece que te deje esa nota, yanqui idiota.

Alfred camino hacia Arthur quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición original. Mientras caminaba ignoro los llamados de otros que casi como susurros le decían que se detuviese. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era decirle un par de cosas a ese cejas.

-Hey, Hero-boy, detente si quieres vivir otro día más…- Gilbert trato de detenerle agarrando de la manga de su chaqueta, pero se salió del agarre con un fuerte tiro.

Una vez que Alfred estuvo al frente de Arthur, se le quedo mirando furiosamente (o lo que él creía que era una mirada furiosa, pero cubierto con salsa de tomate y otros, el efecto intimidante desapareció)

-Por si no te acuerdas, YO soy el REY de esa habitación y tu me obedeces a MI.

-Ohhh ¿en serio?

-Si. Y ahora el Hero te ordena que detengas todo esto y busques al culpable de lastimar a Kiku.- dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Arthur, quien ya no pudiéndose aguantar, se rió estrepitosamente, causando que los demás empezasen a sudar frío asustados por aquella reacción.

-Jajajajaja

-¿D-de que te ríes? ¡No es gracioso!- esta de más decir que escuchar reír tan fuerte a Arthur le sorprendió.

-Jajajaja… de que eres un idiota, de que va a hacer Jajajajaja

-¡No te ria…!

-¡Como sea!-interrumpió Arthur- lo de anoche fue para que me dejases en paz. ¿Entiendes? No es como si fuese a obedecer a un mocoso como tú jajajajaja

La situación hizo que otros también se riesen, aquellos con la suficiente valentía para hacerlo, como Gilbert, que prácticamente se revolcaba en el piso.

Pero Alfred no se rindió.

-Pero anoche si me obedeciste e hiciste todo lo que dije, Artie.

_Artie. _

Aquellos que se reían de Alfred, ahora se reían por el ridículo apodo de su presidente. En especial Gilbert quien ya declaraba que su awesome persona se orinaría ahí mismo de tanto reír.

Alfred se sintió victorioso por esto, también riéndose de Arthur. Pero su risa fue totalmente cortada cuando sintió un golpe en su cara. No vio el movimiento, pero el combo de Arthur fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarle al piso. Por supuesto que esto causo que todos los que se rieran se callasen.

Alfred en el piso, se sobaba la cara donde fue golpeado, sintiendo como rápidamente se la hinchaba su mejilla como también sintiendo sangre caer por su nariz. Trato de levantarse, pero un fuerte mareo provoco que cayese de nuevo al piso. Mirando luego al frente vio como Arthur lentamente se acercaba a él. O tal vez, él en su semiinconsciencia vio que venia lentamente, pero lo cierto era que Arthur estaba ahora frente a él.

Sólo sintió que Arthur lo tomaba por el cuello y con una fuerza sorprendente lo sacaba del comedor llevándolo por los pasillos. Dentro del comedor, nadie se atrevió a moverse.

Sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Alfred se dejo llevar hasta un cuarto que parecía ser el de unos conserjes. Una vez dentro, Arthur lo azotó contra una muralla al lado de una ventana, cayendo rápidamente el piso para sentarte.

-Geez, te dije que no te metieses conmigo ¿No? Ahora mira como quedaste… Esto pudo ser completamente evitado.

Cualquiera que escuchase eso pensaría que Arthur estaba completamente arrepentido por lo que hizo. Pero no lo estaba. En su mira sólo se distinguía resignación y molestia.

-…Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- mascullo Alfred, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el progreso.

-Fácil. Porque debes aprender tu lugar, git.

-… ¿y cual seria ese lugar?...- el americano miro con altanería a su presidente, la situación no le perjudicaría en lo más mínimo. A pesar de estar manchado con comida y ahora con sangre, sin poder lograr sostenerse de pie, la intensidad de sus ojos azules no disminuiría.

Arthur sintiendo la decisión en los ojos del otro, le tomo con ambas manos por el cuello levantándole hasta la altura de su mirada. Así, ojos azules llenos de decisión se encontraron con unos ojos verdes intimidantes.

-Mira, si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una escuela que es una maldita cárcel. Todo lo que vas a encontrar aquí serán luchas y más luchas. Aquí el más fuerte sobrevive…. ¡Aun no has visto nada de esta escuela!

-…-

- Ahora escúchame bien. Tú puedes ser lo que quieras en nuestra habitación, un marino, astronauta o rey, lo que quieras. ¡Pero no te permitiré que me molestes mientras estemos en la escuela! ¿¡Entendiste!

-Jajajajaja

-De que te ríes idiota.

-Entonces me dices que en la habitación puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿verdad? Siempre y cuando no te hable aquí.

-Ohhh, me alegro que entendieses…

-Jejeje eso es bueno… porque no pretendía dejar de intentar ser tu amigo.

-¿Qué?

-… que aunque no quieras seré tu amigo. Por el momento será en esa habitación, pero, créeme, pronto tu y yo tendremos amistad ¡eso te lo garantiza un her…!- un ataque de tos interrumpió su declaración, provocando que Arthur le soltase y cayese el americano al suelo.

-T-tú… dices muchas idioteces ¿verdad?

-….me lo dicen muy seguido…

Se escucho en ese momento la campana que indicaba el fin del almuerzo y el comienzo de las próximas clases.

-Shit… ¡has lo que quieras!

Resignado, Arthur salio del cuarto dejando sólo a un Alfred herido que sonreía decididamente y hasta victoriosamente. Sintiéndose un poco mareado por la situación, en especial por la declararon estúpida del americano, y por la mirada de convicción en sus ojos. En esos ojos muy azules que se asemejaban al cielo.

Camino hacia la sala de su próxima clase, ignorando como siempre las miradas que les daban las personas cuando pasaba por el lado de estas.

Aun en el piso del cuarto de conserjes, Alfred trataba de alcanzar el celular de su chaqueta para poder llamar a Kiku para que le prestase ayuda. Ignorando como pudo el dolor que sentía, pensó en su decisión y en la cara que Arthur puso una vez que se la dijo, una cara de sorpresa absoluta. Definitivamente no podría un pie atrás.

No es como si se fuese a rendir por ser golpeado por el otro hombre ¡HA! Ni en broma. Aunque ahora sabia que si algo en su plan (que aun no generaba) de hacerse amigo de Arthur no salía muy bien, el presi podía pegar muy fuerte, confirmando algunos rumores sobre la fuerza del demonio Kirkland que nada tenia que ver con la apariencia casi débil de este.

-Jejejejeje ¡Auch!¡Ay! Mierda, duele…

Era definitivo: las apariencias engañaban. Alfred lo acababa de comprobar con su futuro amigo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡Actualización! ¡Por fin! **

**Bueno, pues el nuevo capitulo y el ultimo del mes. Por si no lo sabían, debido a que estoy realmente ocupada por asuntos de la Universidad durante todo julio, decidí poner en pause mis fic… espero que puedan comprender, el primer fin de semana de agosto estaré por aquí (creo)**

**Ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad lo acabo de terminar (a las 4.00 a.m.), no tenia nada escrito con anterioridad… =P**

"**Dejen review por favor~" ese es mi mensaje de paz y amor (?) para esta semana (lo siento, tengo hambre y sueño, y escribo puras idioteces), pero ya saben, cualquier cosa un mensajito anima a esta chica estresada a no cometer suicidio durante su periodo de evaluaciones finales.**

**Además¡Muchas gracias por todos sus review anteriores! ¡Neola las(os) ama(o)! ;)**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**Hidekazu Himaruya***_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Por el resto del día, Alfred estuvo en la enfermería, a pesar que juraba e insistía en que estaba bien, pero Kiku no le dejaba que abandonase la enfermería y fuese a clases, molestando a Alfred. Existía otra razón por la cual Kiku no le dejaba ir, era porque desde el almuerzo todos en el colegio estaban sobresaltados, y desde de los cursos superiores iban al salón de ellos en búsqueda de Alfred, cosa que Alfred ignoraba. Al parecer, los delincuentes de otros cursos vieron como una victima perfecta a Alfred para demostrar que ellos eran los más fuertes y ya desde un rato se estaba corriendo la voz del que derrotase a Alfred la tendría fácil contra Arthur.

Al parecer Alfred se gano una no muy buena reputación por enfrentar (a palabras) al demonio Kirkland frente a todo el colegio.

Y no había ni que decirlo, Kiku y los demás estaban más que preocupados por el bienestar de Alfred, especialmente a ser testigos de la apariencia de los delincuentes que iban a buscar a su amigo/compañero. Si basta decir que los pobres Feliciano, Lovino y Raivis ya no podían aguantar llorar cuando uno de estos "superiores" hacia acto de presencia en su aula.

Es por ello, que al final de día, antes que oficialmente sonase la campana anunciando el fin de las clases, Kiku le invitó, o más bien "engañó", a su herido amigo para que lo acompañase hasta su habitación. Era fácil convencer al otro, con solo la pronunciación de "tengo los últimos juegos que salieron para playstation" y Alfred ya estaba más que deseoso de ir hasta la habitación de Kiku.

En ningún momento Alfred se pregunto sobre el actuar de su amigo y lo siguió sin juzgar nada. Mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones, poniendo cuidado en que nadie los observase, como un profesor u otro delincuente, Kiku logró superar su acholo y preguntarle a su nuevo amigo lo que hace un rato ya quería preguntarle.

-Alfred-san, disculpe que te moleste, pero ¿tu me podrías decir que paso entre tú y Kirkland-san en el cuarto del conserje?- ahí estaba, por fin se atrevía a preguntar. Sabia que era irrespetuoso meterse en los asuntos de otros, pero la curiosidad le estaba matando. Alfred mientras tanto no sabia que responder, no es como si haya pasado algo tan grave (ignorando la golpiza que recibió) pero tampoco podía decirle lo que conversaron.

-Bueno, tú ya ves, me golpeó, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, es que me pareció muy raro el que lo haya llevado a otro lugar par golpearle… o sea, me refiero que si sólo le iba a golpear, podría haberlo hecho en el comedor…¡N-no es que piense que usted debiera de ser golpeado, nada de eso!- se justifico, al sentir la mirada curiosa e interrogativa de su amigo en él, pero no era como si Alfred le pidiese respuesta, sólo escuchaba atentamente lo que Kiku decía- S-sólo me pareció un poco raro y pensé que había otra razón…

Kiku se calló y miro a su amigo que ya no le observaba, sino que miraba hacia al frente, concentrado en sus pensamientos, al ser testigo de esto Kiku no quiso insistir en una respuesta que estuviese más acorde con sus dudas.

-… No hay nada de que preocuparse Kiku, sólo me golpeo y me amenazó y seria.

El chico japonés no quedo conforme con la respuesta, sentía que le estaban mintiendo, mejor dicho, sentía que el otro no le estaba contando todo, pero indagar más allá que eso seria muy descortés. Además, ya estaban entrando al edificio de las habitaciones y pronto se encontraron frente de la puerta de la habitación de Kiku.

Una vez adentro, el chico de cabello negro, instalo el juego prometido a Alfred, quien con la paciencia de un niño de 5 años (o sea, con ninguna) apresuraba a su amigo. Una vez terminada la instalación y que Alfred se pusiese a jugar, Kiku se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina que él y su compañero de habitación, Yao, habían preparado. Se disponía a cocinar para su amigo y para él, sabiendo que no podría ir a los comedores esta noche, por las condiciones en su amigo estaba y porque de seguro lo estarían esperando aquellos que lo buscaban.

Mientras Kiku cocinaba y Alfred jugaba, Wang Yao hacia ingreso a su habitación, llevándose una sorpresa cuando observó al rubio frente de la pantalla de televisión. Sin perder tiempo camino hacia la cocina y pidió explicaciones a Kiku.

-¡Kiku! ¿Por qué esta ese chico aquí, aru? ¿¡Acaso no sabes que lo andan buscando, aru!

-¡Ah! Yao-san, bienvenido…- al ver a su enojado exhermano mayor, Kiku dejo de cocinar y enfrento al recién llegado. – Si, se que lo andan buscando no muy buenas personas, pero no podía dejarlo solo, es mi amigo…. Y no podría dejar que vuelva a su habitación, ahí esta Kirkland-san después de todo….lamento no haberte avisado con anticipación.- se inclino en una leve reverencia.

-Geez, sabes que si descubren esos delincuentes que esta aquí, seremos nosotros los que estaremos en peligro, aru.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho, pero no dejare que se vaya. Por favor Yao-san, deje que se quedo sólo por esta noche-otra reverencia. Yao no podría esconder su sorpresa, su exhermano menor había cambiado mucho, nunca antes lo había visto rogar para proteger a un amigo, y lo que es peor aun, nunca le había visto con un amigo.

-…Esta bien, aru. ¡Pero sólo por esta noche, aru!

-¡Hai! ¡Gracias, Yao-san!- Kiku estaba más que agradecido, y lo demostraba con una sonrisa sincera que adornaba su rostro, sonrisa que era respondida con otra igual por parte de Yao, ninguno de los dos pensó que sus diferencias que fueron la causa de su pelea hace años atrás, serian olvidadas ahora.

Como ambos estaban metidos en su mundo, ninguno se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba parado cerca de la cocina y había escuchado todo. Sin guardarse la tentación, pregunto aquello que le causaba curiosidad, llamando la atención de ambos asiáticos.

-¿Quién me busca?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¡Alfred-san! ¿Estaba aquí?- Kiku estaba sorprendido, y hasta avergonzado por ser descubierto por su amigo.

-¿Qué no la sabes, aru? ¡Todas las pandillas de la escuela te buscan para derrotarte, aru! Dicen que si te derrotan a ti será pan comido derrotar al demonio Kirkland.

-¡Yao-san!- llamo la atención a su compañero, él no quería decirle nada a su amigo para no preocuparlo.

-…pero, ¿Por qué?- Alfred estaba confuso, ¿Por qué lo buscaban? ¿Y que tenia que ver él con derrotar a Arthur?

-Bueno, Alfred-san, te buscan porque vieron que te enfrentaste a Kirkland-san…

-Pero…aun no lo entiendo…

-No es muy difícil de entender, aru. ¡Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie que este cuerdo, se atreve a enfrentar a Kirkland así como tu lo hiciste! ¡Demonios, si con suerte los profesores se atreven a hablarle, aru!

-…-Alfred no sabia que responder. Se quedo en blanco.

-C-como sea, Alfred-san la cena esta lista ¿quieres comer? Yao-san esta invitado…-Kiku al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo, decidió intervenir. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna su apresuro a poner los cubiertos en la mesa. Yao sin entender lo que pasaba ahí, decidió ayudar a su exhermano. Así, en pocos minutos los tres hombres estaban sentados con un plato de comida cada uno. Comían curry.

Alfred aun no salía completamente de su asombro, aunque si había ayudado a los asiáticos en poner la mesa, pero aun no podía decir mucho, solo monosílabos respondía. Mientras comía, pensaba en las palabras de Yao, en como todos en la escuela temían de Arthur, y como a la mínimo posibilidad buscaban algo para poder derrotarlo (aunque esa excusa de tener que derrotarlo a él primero para luego ir a por Arthur, rayaba lo ridículo). Eso debe de ser muy solitario para Arthur, el saber que nadie te hablara por miedo, ahora entendía el trato frío que Arthur le había dado cunado se conocieron. Era como si le estuviese advirtiendo que no involucrara con él o seria metido en peleas sin razón.

-¿Alfred-san? ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Kiku, Alfred salio de su hilo de pensamiento y miro a su amigo y al compañero de este, la cara de ambos asiáticos mostraba la profunda preocupación que tenían por él. Alfred se sintió mal por preocupar a sus amigos.

-¡Si, estoy bien Kiku, no debes preocuparte!

Aunque Kiku no se trago las palabras de su amigo, decidió no insistir.

-Alfred-san, esta noche te puedes quedar aquí, ya he hablado con Yao-san y él no tiene problemas en que te quedes. Después de todo, no creo que sea agradable para ti el que pases la noche en la misma habitación con Kirkland-san, por lo menos no hoy.

Esto hizo pensar a Alfred. En cierta forma entendía la preocupación de su amigo por él, pero sabia que Arthur no le haría nada, ya que se lo había prometido, y también sentía que si no llegaba esta noche a su habitación, su misión de hacerse amigo de Arthur seria aun más difícil y complicada. Eso porque el británico consideraría que él, el héroe, había huido asustado. Alfred no podría permitirse que Arthur creyese eso de él, como tampoco podía permitir que Arthur pensase que Alfred le temería, eso seria lo peor para poder formar una amistad con presidente.

-Lo siento, Kiku. Pero mejor paso la noche en mi habitación…-dijo tranquilamente para no sonar malagradecido- además, presiento que si no llego esta noche no podré acercarme a Arthur…-sonrió, con una sonrisa grande y brillante. Kiku, se quedo en silencio, pero interiormente comprendió a su amigo. A pesar de solo conocerlo desde hace unos días atrás, sentía como si lo conociese desde siempre.

-Entiendo, Alfred-san.

-…Eres un idiota, aru- Yao sin conocer al otro, comprendió en parte su decisión, aunque no era como si le importase.

Alfred sonrió más alegremente mientras continuaba comiendo animadamente su comida, agradeciendo silenciosamente la compresión que su amigo y el compañero de este le daban.

~o~

Una vez terminado de comer, de ayudar a lavar la loza y terminar de jugar el nivel 5 de su juego, vio que ya era tarde y decidió irse. Con las despedidas y agradecimientos usuales, salio de la habitación de amigo, caminado lentamente hacia su habitación. A pesar de que Kiku ofreció su compañía, Alfred decidió caminar solo, después de todo no es como si se fuese a perder o que algo le pasase, era muy tarde para que los delincuentes estuviesen aun despiertos. Además aprovechaba el tiempo para pensara un poco.

Decir que estaba nervioso seria una mentira, porque un hero jamás se ponía nervioso, así que si él temblaba un poco no era por nervios, era porque hacia frío. Más rápido de lo que creyó se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, respirando profundamente metió su llave en la cerradura, abriendo lentamente la puerta, por la hora que era, Arthur ya debe estar dormido.

Y era así, Arthur dormía… con la luz prendida y en su escritorio. Al parecer se quedo dormido mientras hacia su tarea. Alfred no pudo si no que sonreír levemente y acercarse al dormido delincuente tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible.

Una vez frente a él, observo como dormía Arthur, como su pecho se levantaba y bajaba al son de su respiración y como los labios de su compañero de habitación se movían de vez en cuando como si mascullase algo. Al parecer estaba soñando.

Lo más silencioso que pudo, tomo en brazos a Arthur, al estilo nupcial y lo llevo hacia la cama de este. Para su sorpresa, el demonio Kirkland no despertó, al parecer estaba muy cansado. Luego de sacarle los zapatos y tapar a su futuro amigo, le quedo mirando, mientras que Arthur al sentir la comodidad de su cama de movía y abrazaba levemente su almohada y hacia un pequeño ruidito de comodidad, Alfred no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que aquel gesto había sido.

Pensaba en como alguien que se vería tan pacifico al dormir como Arthur, podía tener tantos enemigo y personas que le temiesen. Lo encontraba injusto. Injusto porque aquellas personas que no se atrevían a hablarle ni siquiera habrán insistido en hacerlo, solo temiendo a Arthur por la reputación que esta tenia y no descubriendo por sus propios medios lo que Arthur realmente era…aunque él todavía no descubría lo que Arthur realmente era… pero no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro, cerro la cortina de la cama de Arthur y comenzó a ponerse su pijama, una vez acabado apago las luces y se acostó en su cama, ya no queriendo pensar en nada más, nunca había estaba pensando tanto en una sola cosa, la cabeza le dolía como también los golpes de la paliza dada por el que ahora dormía pacíficamente en la cama de abajo. Y fue a este cansancio excesivo que Alfred rápidamente entro al mundo de la inconciencia.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!**

**Estoy muy apenada no haber subido nada de este fic en todo este tiempo, pero mi inspiración murió en algún momento durante mis vacaciones… y para colmo cuando le traigo un capitulo nuevo es relleno y muuuuy corto, lo siento muchísimo T.T**

**Prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo, ya que lo debo, pero no sé cuando podré subirlo (o escribirlo =/) pero espero que sea pronto (vacaciones del bicentenario: ¡denme su fuerza! XD) **

**Ahora, un pequeño review servirá de motivación para esta desmotivada chica, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR! XD**

**¡Nos Vemos! ¡Y no lo olviden, Neo-chan las ama!**


End file.
